1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to parts storage drawers with adjustable bin sizes.
2. Background
There is a wide range of applications for the storage of parts within a drawer. Many drawers have preset bin sizes or are configured with partitions that may be moved to create a different bin size. Unfortunately, modification of a bin size typically requires the removal of one or more partitions, which can lead to parts becoming scattered or mixed. Some drawer insert trays are available, however these trays either have fixed part bin sizes or similar types of partitions and spacers that have to be removed when a change in bin size is desired. There exists a need for a storage drawer system with bins that can be adjusted in size while retaining parts within the bins.